<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled Thoughts by chaoticbirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116729">Tangled Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbirds/pseuds/chaoticbirds'>chaoticbirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swinging By a Fine Line [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crime, Exes back to lovers, Exes to Lovers, Explosions, F/M, Fighting, Gun Violence, Jungkook angst, Kidnapping, Spiderman AU, Spiderman!Jungkook, bts angst, bts fanfic, bts imagines, bts marvel au, guns and knives, hints of sexy time at the end, if youre wondering about hobi then read the updated notes at the beginning please, jungkook marvel au, jungkook spiderman, jungkook spiderman au, marvel AU, spiderman jungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbirds/pseuds/chaoticbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t easy to leave your boyfriend of two years, but the constant lies made you question your relationship. You tried to move on, but you were somehow constantly tangled in his web. After being captured by an unknown, yet familiar, enemy, Jungkook wondered if he was doing the right thing by keeping his secret identity from you. Was it too late to come clean?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swinging By a Fine Line [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tangled Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this last night after spending all day reading every Spider-Kook fics I could get my hands on. I was not planning on creating this haha but… I love Jungkook. I love Spider-Man. It’s only right for me to contribute to the Jungkook spider-verse. I’ve never written a Spider-Man fic, so hopefully, it flows alright! </p><p>Disclaimer: NOT ALL CHARACTERS ARE REPRESENTED AS HOW I SEE THEM OR REFLECT THEIR REAL-LIFE ACTIONS OR PERSONALITIES. THIS IS FICTIONAL.</p><p>(Update Feb. 2, 2021: I have redacted Hobi as Ironman. He will not be in this story because I have other plans for our sunshine in future chapters. No, I am not anti-Hobi. Please don’t even go there. This is just what happens when you write a story spontaneously without planning out the storyline. Hoseok will appear in an upcoming chapter.)</p><p>This was cross-posted on Tumblr (@/mimikookie)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air in the room felt thick. Your body was jittery and you couldn’t stop your eyes from dancing around the room. Anything was better than looking at him.</p><p>Jungkook, your latest ex-boyfriend of two years, sat in your desk chair across from you. While you could tell he was timid, he was less so than you. You weren’t sure why you even agreed to meet with him. It’s been a little over a week since you last saw him. You hated the way your heart still ached at the sight of him–hated the way your body yearned for his gentle touch on your skin. You hated that you wanted him back as soon as he came to you again. You hated how weak you were for him.</p><p>“I- I wanted to apologize,” he spoke after what felt like hours, though it was only a minute of silence in reality. You kept your gaze averted, inwardly rolling your eyes. <em>Wanted to apologize for the hundredth time and not mean it.</em> When you didn’t reply, he continued. “I know I have already, but… Argh,” he huffed, annoyed at his own lack of words.</p><p>“Why are you really here, Jungkook?” For the first time since he arrived, you looked at him straight in the eyes. His round, dark brown globes were filled with anxiety and hopelessness. The pain in your chest from seeing such a sorrowful expression made you want to wrap him in your arms and tell him everything would be okay. </p><p>But it wouldn’t be.</p><p>“I promise to spend more time with you. I wasn’t seeing anyone–I swear! Please, Yn, I tried to give you the space you asked for, but I- I need you,” he said, his voice slowing and speeding up at random times. Shaking your head, you looked at your closed window in your room. The curtains were slightly pulled back to reveal the cotton candy sky. The juxtaposition of the colorful sky and your gloomy room was humorous to you.</p><p>“Promises are meant to be kept,” you countered. “You promised before you would stop running off randomly, or ditching me in the middle of dates–hell, you promised to even <em>show up</em> on our dates. You didn’t keep those promises, Jungkook, so what makes you think I’d believe this one?” You huffed, your small voice raising with irritation as you continued. You were tired of his lame excuses as to why he had to leave abruptly or why he couldn’t make it to your dates when it was supposed to start 30 minutes ago. Jungkook never seemed like the type to cheat, so the thought never crossed your mind until the end. You tried to reason and believe his poor excuses, but nothing seemed acceptable after deep contemplation. It didn’t help that he couldn’t give you a reasonable explanation as to why he was lying to you about his whereabouts whenever you confronted him. He knew you knew he was lying, yet he continued to do it. Straight to your face. You spent three months playing this ridiculous game. You were just so desperate for everything to get better. Two years with the same person, seeing them every day, was difficult to let go. It was obvious that you loved Jungkook. At one point, you thought he loved you, too.</p><p>“I know, I know, but I truly promise this time. I’ll be there for you more. I’ll be here,” he pleaded. His voice was grave and sincere. You pulled on your bottom lip with your lower teeth. God, you wanted to believe him. You wanted to go back to normal. The last months, especially the last week, has been nothing but misery. Deciding to leave Jungkook had to be the most difficult decision in your life so far. You debated it so many times in your head. All the pros and all the cons. Your eyes wandered his face, being reminded of how soft his skin was when you held his face in your hands when you used to kiss. How his hair easily slipped through your fingers when you played with it while he laid in your lap.</p><p>“Give me one more chance, Yn,” Jungkook said and slowly stood from the chair. Your room wasn’t that big, so it only took him two paces to come to stand before you. He knelt down on your floor, hesitantly taking your small hands in his as he stared up at you. His big doe eyes were glued to yours; his soft lips begging to be kissed. </p><p>“O-okay,” you sighed. It wasn’t even a second later that his eyes lit up at your reply. Although he wanted you to agree, he wasn’t expecting you to. He quickly leaned in to give you a kiss but was interrupted by his phone going off. His movement came to a halt, lips grazing yours and eyes widening at the sound. He gave you an apologetic look as he pulled away and read his message. </p><p>Your hands suddenly felt cold from his absence. </p><p>It was subtle, but you noticed the panic in his brown eyes. <em>Of course.</em> You knew the moment his phone rang that this would happen. You watched as he contemplated his next move, tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek in thought. You weren’t aware you were holding your breath until he stood to his fullest height.</p><p>“I-I’m so-”</p><p>A scoff erupted from your throat involuntarily.</p><p>“Breaking that promise already, Jeon?” You question teasingly, but there was no humor in it. He swallowed harshly, his face contorting in a grimace at your words. Usually, you would feel bad, but the anger forming in your chest overpowered any other emotions coursing through your veins.</p><p>“Yn-”</p><p>“Forget this whole conversation. Forget about us. I don’t want to see your face right now,” you broke him off as your eyes moved off him. He stepped closer to you. He wanted to ignore his message. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into your bed and pull your body to his. But he couldn’t ignore there were people in danger. </p><p>“What about tomorrow? We can tal-”</p><p>“I don’t want to see your face <em>ever</em>,” you hissed and narrowed your eyes at him. His breath caught in his throat and he found it hard to breathe. Surely, you weren’t serious.</p><p>“Get out of my house,” you spat. When he didn’t move you softened your voice, “Please.” It pained you to see his face like this and knowing you caused it. You were hoping he would just leave before he could see the tears fall. Better yet, you hoped he would say fuck it and stay.</p><p>“Yn-” he tried again but you had had enough. Your chest felt as if it were burning with rage and sorrow. You quickly stood up and pushed against his torso roughly to show you meant it. Despite using a lot of your strength, he barely budged. However, he took the (not so) hint and left without a word with his eyes cast downward.</p><p>Another thing you hated about yourself when it came to Jeon Jungkook was how easily you were ready to crawl back into his web of lies.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s not like you didn’t like dressing up. You didn’t do it a lot, but the rare times you did, you couldn’t help but enjoy it. You liked feeling pretty–as stupid as that sounds. Perhaps you liked dressing up because Jungkook was never able to take his eyes off you. It wasn’t that he didn’t think you were pretty on a daily, but he wanted you to know he appreciated the little extra work you put into your appearance for him.</p><p>This time, however, you didn’t feel that same delight. You smoothed down your short, flowy dress in the mirror. You had exactly three minutes until your date was supposed to be here. It had been five weeks since you last spoke to Jungkook. Unfortunately, you couldn’t completely avoid him; he was in some of your classes. Now, five weeks may seem extremely short after a two-year relationship, but your friends told you it was good to get Jungkook off your mind. You felt slightly bad you were using your date as a mental get-a-way, but you hoped he didn’t mind. </p><p>“Yn,” you heard your father call out. “Someone’s here for you.” Taking a deep breath, you grabbed your purse and exited your room. </p><p>Kim Seokjin was indeed handsome. You had known him longer than you knew Jungkook, but you two never really took your relationship any further other than being high school acquaintances. You offered him a small smile as you saw him standing in your doorway, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had his hair slicked from his face, exposing his forehead, and a dark suit on. After hearing the take-care-of-her-and-be-home-before-11 speech, you and Seokjin left for the restaurant reservation he made.</p><p>“Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?” Seokjin said once the waiter left with your order. Your cheeks reddened and you shyly ducked your chin down. He chuckled at your reaction. While the compliment was nice, you couldn’t ignore the feeling–or lack of–when you received it. It wasn’t the same as when Jun- <em>No. No, we’re not thinking about him tonight.</em></p><p>“This would be your fifth time,” you replied with a soft laugh, your smile not meeting your eyes. “You look very handsome.” It was Seokjin’s turn to turn away briefly as the top of his ears reddened. <em>Cute.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It was a gloomy day in Seoul. The sun was being covered by its rival–clouds taking over the sky. As the night approached, the temperature outside dropped. Jungkook was walking with his hood up and his hands stuffed in his sweats as he moved along the sidewalk. Despite the chilly weather, there were many people walking in and out of the nearby stores. He didn’t know exactly why he rose his head at that exact moment, but he did. </p><p>And he faltered in his steps.</p><p>The clutch in his chest was undeniably painful. The smile on your lips as you leaned closer to Seokjin was clear in Jungkook’s view. He quickly took in both of your attires and knew what was happening. </p><p>A date. </p><p>You were on a date with Kim Seokjin. Jungkook didn’t know much about Seokjin besides his father was wealthy and he used to be friends with Namjoon. He still wasn’t exactly sure what happened between the two. </p><p>A wave of anger washed over him, but it was soon replaced with grief. Had you really moved on so quickly? Did you not care for him as much as you said? As much as he thought you did?</p><p>His gaze roamed your small body. He would never not admire the way your hair cascades down your back, the small sparkle in your eyes when you were focused on someone speaking, or how you would cover your mouth when you laughed. Your beauty was a sight for sore eyes for Jungkook. As if he was in a trance, his fingers began to twitch at the loss feeling of your body against him. </p><p>His thought was soon interrupted by a loud explosion. Glass was scattered along the sidewalk and debris fell from the sky. The ground underneath shook violently and people quickly began running in every direction. The tingling sensation in the back of his neck tickled and he quickly rolled to the left, avoiding a piece of concrete that fell from the building seconds later. His heart raced with the chaos and he quickly peered into the restaurant. You were covering your head with your arms while Seokjin was quick to move over you. Without a second thought, Jungkook ran to the nearest alley. After triple-checking no one was in sight, he tore off his sweats and hoodie and slipped on his famous red and blue mask.</p><p>His right arm extended and released a web string, quickly grabbing on it and swinging himself around the alley and into the collapsing restaurant. He assessed the building quickly and calculated the estimated amount of time he had to save everyone inside. People were already scurrying to exit and the table you were at was empty. <em>Where were you?</em></p><p>He quickly shot out small amounts of webs at the building’s weak points, hoping to adhere to the structure long enough to find you and save everyone inside. He’d worry about the cause of the explosion later.</p><p>“Yn!” A male voice shouted over the screams. Jungkook quickly whipped around at Seokjin’s voice. He stood in the sea of terrified customers, eyes trying to find his date. Jungkook could see the distress in his eyes. Jungkook swung himself onto a stable pillar to get a higher viewpoint. It took him longer than he wanted, but he quickly found you being pushed and shoved around by the frantic people trying to exit the building. Before he could move toward you, he slipped as the pillar he once was on began crumping.</p><p>“Shit, shit, shit,” Jungkook hissed and quickly leaped off, shooting small webs to stabilize the pillar and grabbing the falling debris so it wouldn’t fall on anyone. When his gaze went back to where you once were, you had disappeared. He swung near your last location and widened his eyes at the sight of your curled up body. You must have gotten pushed down by the crowd.</p><p>“I know I’m supposed to be saving these people, but fucking hell. Dumbasses,” Jungkook spoke to himself silently as he quickly leaped down. Shrieks were erupted by the sudden appearance of Spider-Man. People were in too much of a rush to stop and gape at the well-known hero.</p><p>Jungkook placed his arms out and forced people to step around you rather than kick or walk over you–literately. He could see people’s shoeprints on your dress and on your exposed thighs. Your skin was red from the abuse. When enough people were getting the hint to move around you, Jungkook quickly knelt down and gathered you in his arms. </p><p>You whimpered at the movement. Although you hadn’t been passed out, your body felt weak as if it were going to. You ached all over and you just wanted to be in your bed. You weren’t sure what was happening but you quickly clung to whoever had helped you off the floor. It wasn’t that you didn’t try to get up, but there were too many people rushing to leave. Every time you had gotten on your hands and knees to stand, someone would either trip over you or step on your hands, forcing you back onto the cold tile. </p><p>“Hang in there,” a deep voice said next to your ear. If you weren’t so weak you would say it sounded oddly familiar. It was deep like your friend Taehyung’s, but also not quite his. There was an underlying tone that ticked something off in your head. However, you dismissed it by thinking you were kicked in the head too many times.</p><p>You used all your strength, which was very little, to wrap your arms around the stranger’s neck. You felt his arm tighten around your waist before you were both hoisted in the air. A small gasp left your mouth at the sudden movement. <em>Who was this?</em> You quickly peered at the man’s face and took in the red mask with eye-shaped white areas. <em>You were in Spider-Man’s arms?!</em></p><p>If it weren’t for the fact you were high in the air, you would totally be freaking out right now. You weren’t overly obsessed with the masked hero, but you were curious about who it was saving people around the clock. You were impressed and wouldn’t lie to say you wished to meet him once in your life. Wish granted, however, you had wanted it to do so in a less-dangerous scenario. </p><p>Spider-Man quickly swung around the collapsing building until you both were met with the chilly Seoul weather. He quickly sat you down far enough from the scene, but close enough for him to retreat back quickly. Your eyes were wide as you tried to catch your breath. You were popping yourself up on your arms but knew that wasn’t going to last long. Your arms trembled at supporting your weight.</p><p>“Are you okay, Y- ma’am?” The masked man asked hurriedly. You nodded. He stayed squatted in front of you, examining your face for any signs of further pain. <em>Did he do this to everyone he saved? Just stare at them?</em> He knew you must be hurting but the adrenaline was masking it. He just wanted to make sure you be okay for now. </p><p>“Oh thank goodness. Yn!” Seokjin came running from the restaurant and quickly took off his jacket to cover your shoulders. Before you could thank Spider-Man, he was already swinging his way back into the building. You watched silently in awe as he kept the building stable until the remaining people left the restaurant. Although you could hear Seokjin talking to you, his words weren’t registering. You were too focused on the man who saved you. After a quick double-check for any customers who needed help or were passed out, Spider-Man left the stumbling building into the night.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jungkook sat silently outside your bedroom window. Your curtains were pulled back which allowed him to see you fully. You laid in your bed fast asleep. He heard that you were cleared from the hospital after learning you weren’t concussed or badly injured. A few bruises would form but overall you would be okay. He was grateful to be able to simply watch as your chest rose and fell, noting you were alive. </p><p>He stared down at his gloved hands and wondered if keeping this a secret was truly the best for you. His mentor, Tony, told him it was safer to not expose his identity to anyone, but the more you drifted away from him, the more he doubted it. While he knew he couldn’t leave his double life (he wanted to be able to help those in need and if he was capable, then he should), he also knew he couldn’t live without you. His fingers rolled inward until they formed a fist. He didn’t know what to do. He needed to protect you but he couldn’t lose you. Movement in the corner of his eyes tore him away from his hands. You were stirring in your sleep and soon opening your eyes with a gasp. Thanks to his increased speed and quick reflexes, he flattened himself against your wall and out of your view. However, you had caught sight of the red and blue outside your window.</p><p>Steadily, you climbed out of bed, wincing at the soreness in your legs. Your pace was slower as you limped. You unlocked your window and slid it up with weak arms. You peeked your head of your window and looked both ways in hopes to find who you thought maybe Spider-Man outside your room. You hadn’t thanked him and wished you had the opportunity to. Though you were only met with a chilly breeze. You sighed as you tucked your head back in, closed and locked your window, and pulled your curtain over it. You stayed with your hands resting against the window sill as a million thoughts raced in your mind. You weren’t able to interact with Spider-Man for long, but something about him kept you thinking back to him. You went back to sleep wishing you could thank him in person soon.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Although your date with Seokjin was a fail, he offered to make it up to you. However, you kindly declined. You enjoyed the short time you two spent together, but you knew it did nothing to “cure” you of Jungkook. You didn’t want to lead Jin on for your selfish mental escape. It wasn’t fair for him. Though you didn’t tell him all this. You had simply said you didn’t think it was a good idea, but maybe another time. Luckily, he took no offense and told you he was here for you no matter what. You were grateful to have him in your life, even if you two barely spoke to each other until a few days before your date.</p><p>You examined your exposed legs in your mirror as you began getting ready for school. Your bruises were almost completely healed but your legs still ached. Wincing, you pulled up your jeans and slipped on your shoes. It was Friday and you planned to hang out at an arcade near the school with some friends. You ignored the memories of the late nights you and Jungkook visited at the same arcade, stealing kisses here and there as you both went around to play any game that interested the both of you.</p><p>“Hey, don’t hate me, but Jungkook will be coming with us today,” Jimin, one of your best friends, told you during the last period. You looked at him in disbelief and covered your face with your hands.</p><p>“You said you would make sure he <em>wasn’t</em> coming,” you huffed. Jimin frowned at your response and gave you a reassuring back rub.</p><p>“I tried, but Tae and Namjoon insisted. We can just hang out together without them?” He offered with a small smile. You could tell he was trying to make it up to you, but it wasn’t working. You hadn’t been close to Jungkook since you kicked him out of your house. Seeing him wasn’t the problem. The problem was you were scared you would succumb to him.</p><p>“I-I’ll be fine. Maybe I shouldn’t go,” you said. “That would be the easiest solution.” Jimin quickly shook his head in protest.</p><p>“I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you, okay?” He lowered his voice when the teacher eyed you both. You were both supposed to be discussing the latest equations, not your weekend plans. Instead of arguing, you just nodded and glanced at the clock. The arcade trip was becoming less enjoyable by the second.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s cheating!” Namjoon called out to Taehyung who had just plucked a strand of tickets from underneath a game machine. Tae smirked as he waved the tickets mockingly in Joon’s face.</p><p>“Hey, you didn’t say <em>how</em> to get the tickets. The bet is still on. I’m going to get more tickets than you,” Tae replied and quickly ran off to check underneath the rest of the machines. Joon growled under his breath before following Tae, trying to find any abandoned tickets on the floor or in a machine.</p><p>You couldn’t stop your eyes from wandering to Jungkook in the corner. His back was toward you and he was in a conversation with his best friend, Yoongi. They were too far to hear what they were discussing, but it seemed serious.</p><p>“Yn,” Jimin’s soft voice reeled you back to him. “How about we go play that whack-a-mole game? We can pretend it Kook’s face.”</p><p>You snorted at his suggestion but followed him to the machine. You offered he go first as you stood next to it. You had to admit, Jimin was good at getting your mind off of things. Soon, you were giggling at his ridiculous, dramatic movements. There was no reason for him to hit those poor moles so roughly while making cute grunting noises. You didn’t even realize the pair of eyes on you as you watched Jimin with a smile on your face.</p><p>Jungkook leaned against the wall as he watched you walk to a game machine. Well, it was more like a limp. He tried to hid his frown at that. You had been limping for a few days after the incident. It was to be expected from the harsh bruises that were on your skin, but it still made him wish he could’ve done something sooner to prevent you from any pain. </p><p>“I think you should tell her,” Yoongi commented as he noticed the way Jungkook followed your every move. Yoongi was the only person to know Jungkook’s true identity. Although Yoongi was reserved, he was quite the observer. He was quick to call out Jungkook’s secret life. Jungkook was nervous that Yoongi knew, but there was nothing he could do about it. Yoongi could tell when Jungkook was lying to him. Call it a sixth sense for being friends for years. It was useless to keep denying the truth when he knew Yoongi had discovered his secret life. Jungkook poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue as he thought about it.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he sighed out as he watched you laugh at Jimin’s excessive smacks to the machine moles. “Mr. Stark said it would put her in more danger if I did. I can’t have that happen. I can’t be the cause for that.”</p><p>“So you’re willing to just let her go then? You know that’s what’s happening. Every day that goes by, you lose a bit of her,” Yoongi replied. He was never the one to beat around the bush. Jungkook was grateful for that–most of the time. Kook sighed in defeat and confusion.</p><p>“Mr. Stark is going to kill me,” he mumbled under his breath. Yoongi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He’s publicly known as Iron Man and he has enemies. He sounds like a hypocrite,” Yoongi replied. </p><p>“He’s been doing this longer than me; I’m sure he has points I’m not understanding,” Jungkook tried to reason. While he understood Yoongi, he was nervous to risk Tony’s advice in case it bit him in the ass later. Tony’s I-told-you-so speeches aren’t so fun to listen to.</p><p>“All I’m saying is-” A beeping interrupted Yoongi and Jungkook knew exactly what that meant. Yoongi nodded his head, letting Kook know he’d cover for his friend. Jungkook quickly glanced at you and to his surprise, you were staring back. He gave you a nervous (yet apologetic) smile before he silently left the room. The small smile that was forming on your lips unwillingly quickly disappeared when you realized he was leaving for an unknown reason again. Things never change apparently. </p><p>You tried to ignore what had just happened and go back to whacking moles with Jimin; however, something felt odd. You brushed it off thinking it was just you wondering about Jungkook. Yoongi came to your side a minute later, giving you a small greeting before he watched with amusement at you hitting the moles randomly popping up. You wanted to ask about Kook but didn’t want to seem interested in him still. You needed to move on.</p><p>“Why are you laughing at me, Yoongi?” You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. Yoongi shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“No reason, just thinking about how I could beat both of your scores,” he replied. Jimin and you scoffed.</p><p>“Stop talking out of your ass, Min,” Jimin retorted teasingly to which Yoongi chuckled and reached out an arm for the mallet. You handed it to him and stood next to Jimin in anticipation. As soon as Yoongi slammed the hammer down on one of the moles, a loud ringing emitted through the arcade–silencing the entire building eerily. Your heart raced with fear before you saw them.</p><p>At least a dozen men dressed in all black stormed through different doors, assault rifles in each of their hands. Before you could register what was happening, Jimin shoved you behind his lean body. Yoongi had pulled out his phone and was typing something rapidly. <em>Shouldn’t he be calling 911 and not texting someone?</em></p><p>“Don’t move,” Jimin whispered to you, head never moving to look at you. He had his eyes glued to the men surrounding the exits. You nodded against his back, hands clutching his shirt tightly. You hopped Tae and Joon were somewhere safe.</p><p>“… Must still be here… Didn’t…See… Leave,” you heard pieces of what a man said over the sudden shrieks and cries from the other arcade attendees. You glanced at Yoongi who was still typing on his phone, albeit discretely this time. You jumped when one of the men fired shots in the air, piercing through the ceiling. The room quickly grew silent again.</p><p>“Now that I have your attention, this can all go easily as long as you all corporate,” the man in the center spoke loudly and scanned the crowd. A couple of men entered the same room with other arcade customers. They must be rounding up all the customers for easy picking. In the crowd, you spotted Tae and Namjoon. </p><p>“All we want you to do is kneel with your hands behind your head and not move,” the man continued. “Doesn’t that sound simple?” He asked with feigned happiness. You watched as a couple of terrified customers nodded, easily complying with whatever the men wanted.</p><p>“Perfect,” the man grinned sinisterly. He motioned with his rifle to his accomplices as he spoke his next words. “Men on this side and women on that side.” Fear struck you again when you realized you would have to be separated from your friends. You instantly clutched harder onto Jimin. You followed Jimin carefully as he slowly moved to the men side, hoping to not be caught. Seven steps in and you both were stopped by one of the men. </p><p>“Not to be sexist, but I’m pretty sure that’s a lady behind you,” the man said when he noticed the length of your hair. He began to reach behind Jimin to get to you. However, Jimin was not having that. He quickly grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted, earning a yelp from the man. While Jimin was smaller in comparison, you knew he had skills in multiple aspects of martial arts. Jimin tried to knock the guy off his feet but he was outnumbered. Another man approached and Jimin struggled to fight both of them. Just as you were about to pounce on one of them, one of the men quickly smacked Jimin’s head with the butt of his rifle. You shrieked when Jimin fell to the floor with a grunt. You instantly knelt down to check on your friend but you were lifted up by your arms harshly.</p><p>“Do I need to teach you a lesson, too?” The man who hit Jimin grumbled and tossed you to the women’s side. You skidded on your hands and knees with a whimper. If it weren’t for wearing jeans, you were sure you would have had a carpet burn, similar to the ones forming on your palms. You tried to turn back to Jimin but were again pushed back down and shoved by a boot to the other women. After another shove, you obliged and knelt down in the line, raising your arms behind your neck. You slowly peeked at the other side, inwardly sighing with relief when you noticed Jimin was knelt down, still alive and breathing heavily. You prayed he didn’t get a serious head injury from the asshole.</p><p>“Now that that’s over, let’s begin,” the main man spoke again. You weren’t sure what he meant by that and felt your body tense when a few men began approaching the women’s line, paper in hand. </p><p>Odd. They weren’t going to the men’s line, but simply standing guard. </p><p>You watched in your peripheral as the men lifted each women’s head up, roughly should you add, and lifted the paper to their face. When a man was unsatisfied, they would release the women’s head and move to the next–repeating the process.</p><p>They were looking for someone.</p><p>Your heart continued to race as they near you. You tried to think of who they would be looking for in an arcade of all places. You didn’t recognize any of their faces and you don’t recall any gang making appearances in the news. <em>Who were these people?</em></p><p>You tried to suppress your flinch as you felt a hand harshly gather a section of your hair. The man tugged backward, forcing your face to raise to his as he brought the picture next to your face. His eyes slowly widened as he glanced back and forth from your face to the picture in his hand. You wanted to spit in his face at the smirk he gave you.</p><p>“Bingo, fella’s,” he announced and pulled you up by your hair. A whimper left your mouth as he did so, hands quickly flying up to his own. All the men turned to you and watched as he raised the picture up again.</p><p>“Excellent,” the main leader said with a smile on his face. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Panic settled into your chest within seconds and you were quick to try to get out of his grasp. You didn’t want to go with them anywhere. If you were to die, at least you wanted to die where someone could find you. And of course, you wouldn’t go down without a fight. You didn’t have much experience in that area, but when adrenaline hit, you were fighting as if you were a pro. Okay, so not really. But you knew men’s weak point was between their legs.</p><p>You gripped the man’s wrist tightly, using him as balance as you rose a shoe-covered foot straight to his groin. You dug your nails into his skin at the same time, hoping it would add to the pain and he would let go. Thankfully, it worked and you quickly fell to the floor as the man yelped in pain and released his hold. You heard the sounds of people rebelling but you weren’t able to see who they were. </p><p>You dodged another man’s punched and used your momentum to kick the guy in the back of the knee. You needed to get them on your level. Perhaps a gun, too. The man grunted as he fell to one knee. As you were going into your second attack, two men grabbed each of your arms and pulled you up. You kicked at them but to no use. From this angle, you were able to see who had attacked the other men. Yoongi, Jimin, Tae, Joon, and two other strangers had tried to also take down the goons. However, like you, they were outnumbered. </p><p>A shot rang out in the midst of the fight and you held your breath to see who was shot. Your heart dropped when you saw Tae fall to the ground, clutching his leg as blood began to paint his jeans. Screams roared throughout the entire room out of fear at the gunshot. However, Tae’s cry could be heard over them all to you. This fueled your fury. You yanked and kicked and screamed at them to let you go. Of course, it still didn’t help. Their grip on your arms tightened.</p><p>“Next one goes to the head,” one of the men yelled at the rebellious men. They all stopped in their tracks. They knew they were outnumbered and out-armed. Your eyes flew to Tae as he laid there, hissing our breaths as he tried to stop the bleeding. You were thankful he was only injured in the leg and hoped someone would come to help before he could bleed out.</p><p>“Now, let’s go before he comes,” the leader huffed and began to walk away. <em>No, no, no.</em></p><p>“Let me go!” You growled and thrashed in the men’s hold.</p><p>“Do you ever just shut up?” One of them gruffed. Before you could reply, a wet cloth was shoved onto your mouth and nose. It wasn’t long before your vision blurred and your body grew weak. The last thing you could feel was your body being slammed inside a vehicle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re much prettier when you’re quiet,” a voice said with a dark chuckle. Your vision was still hazy as you woke. Your throat felt dry and you knew new bruises were already forming on your body. Your head moved slowly, feeling groggy from the chloroform. You went to wipe the drool from your mouth but only were able to tug your arm a few millimeters. </p><p>“Sorry, gorgeous, had to tie you up in case you tried something.” <em>Why did that voice sound familiar?</em></p><p>You blinked several times to try to regain your vision quickly, but it only made you dizzy. </p><p>“Wh-” you tried to speak but was quickly stopped when your throat tightened. You felt your head being tipped back as a cool liquid coated your throat. Water. You drank it quickly.</p><p>“All better?” The voice asked and you nodded weakly. You hung your head, eyes closed, as you tried to regain some senses. A few minutes ticked by before you felt your body recovering. Your eyes and mind became clear and you quickly tried to take in your surroundings.</p><p>You were sat–no, you were tied to a chair near the back of a room. It was bright. The room was filled with more light than you had thought. The floor was smooth. Shiny even. The scent of cleaning supplies and a hint of… hay?  filled your nose. You racked your brain to where you could be, but nothing came. Slowly, you lifted your head. There was no one in front of you. Whoever was here had left. You took the chance to scan the room more.</p><p>The room was bare except for a few binders on a shelf against the wall and a couch in the middle of the room. The walls were white and the floor a grey tile. You had never seen such a place. It was designed weirdly and seemed to not be used a lot. You glanced down and saw your feet were also tied to the chair’s legs. You then twisted your neck uncomfortably as you peered at your tied hands behind your back. You sighed as you tried to force your legs free with a strong kick. A sudden tsk’ing echoed in the room and your eyes snapped up. You’d recognize that stupidly handsome face anywhere.</p><p>“Hey,” he greeted casually and sat on the couch across from you. Your eyes narrowed at your former date.</p><p>“You have got to be shitting me,” you growled. </p><p>Seokjin gave you a soft smile and shook his head. “That’s no way to greet a friend,” he said to which you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“A friend wouldn’t kidnap each other and hold them hostage,” you argued, voice hoarse as you pulled against the restraints for emphasis on the hostage part. His lips were quick to dip downwards.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have to if you would just behave,” he sighed. He lifted up a cold glass of water and raised his eyebrows at it. “Thirsty?”</p><p>Yes.</p><p>“No.” Seokjin smiled at your stubbornness and stood up. Despite your refusal, he gently poured the liquid down your throat again. You wanted nothing more than to spit it back out into his face, but you knew you needed it so you drank it quickly.</p><p>“Why am I here?” You asked when he sat back down again. You watched as he crossed a leg over the other and watched you silently for a moment.</p><p>“I wasn’t lying when I said I thought you were beautiful that night,” he commented, ignoring your question. You had no interest in hearing what he had to say, so you repeated your question. He frowned.</p><p>“Ever think that the world doesn’t revolve around you, Yn?” He questioned. You quirked an eyebrow up at him. <em>If it didn’t involve me, why was I here?</em> As if he could read your mind, he continued.</p><p>“You’re here for… guidance,” he answered. This made you even more confused.</p><p>“Guidance? For you? For what?” You scoffed and adjusted your whole body, trying to angle the rope on of the chair’s center pole. Thankfully, the chair had three poles in its design–all with sharp edges. You were never trained to escape from a criminal, but you had seen enough Supernatural episodes. <em>This should work as long as I’m not caught, right?</em> Slowly and as discreetly as you could, you began rubbing the rope you were tied with against the chair’s pole.</p><p>“Not for me,” he said with a chuckle. “For Spider-Man.”</p><p>You nearly choked at his words. You were sure your eyes were bugged out at this point. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Seokjin rolled his eyes and nodded. “Of course. Why would I lie?” You could tell by his smirk he meant to be sarcastic. If only he was close enough and your hands weren’t tied. Oh, the things you wanted to do to him. Like strangle him, for one. Spit in his face, for two.</p><p>“I’m not connected to Spider-Man,” you laughed dryly. </p><p>Seokjin hummed. “I beg to differ. I don’t think you realize the way he looks at you, dear Yn,” he replied. You were genuinely confused and appalled by his accusations. You didn’t even speak to him when he saved you from the restaurant. He was just doing his job–saving people.</p><p>“I met him once, you know. And it was when we went to that restaurant,” you added with a snort. How ironic. </p><p>“You’re not very observant,” he tsked and checked his watch as if he was bored and waiting for something or someone. The rope around your wrists didn’t seem to be looser and you were doubting your escape skills. Stupid Supernatural. False hope and whatnot. However, you kept going at it.</p><p>“What am I not observing?” You asked. Seokjin smiled at the question. His once handsome smile became vile to you. How could such a pretty face be so dangerous?</p><p>“He’s in love with you,” he laughed as if he were stating the obvious. “He has and probably will always be.”</p><p><em>Could he be more cryptic?</em> You tiled your head in further confusion. “You’re still talking about Spider-Man, right? Did you not hear when I said I only met him once? He doesn’t know me.”</p><p>“No, I’m talking about Ronald McDonald,” he scoffed, making you tighten your hands in a fist. <em>Smartass.</em></p><p>“What do you want with Spider-Man?” You asked then added, “Were you the cause of the explosion at the restaurant?”</p><p>He ignored your first question but hummed in reply to your second, smiling. “I’ve been told my acting skills are spectacular.” He fumbled with something inside his pocket, but you couldn’t see what it was. “I had to make sure you were his weakness. He’ll come for you.”</p><p>You stared at him as you tried to make sense of anything he was saying. This was ridiculous. Spider-Man saved anyone and everyone. You were nothing special to him. Why would you be his weakness? He’ll come simply because someone was in danger, not because it was <em>you</em> who was in danger.</p><p>“Are you jealous Spider-Man is in love with me?” You teased, giving him a false pout. Seokjin narrowed his eyes at you and removed the object from his pockets as he stalked over. You stilled your movements as you looked up at him.</p><p>“Like I said,” he said lower than before, which sent chills down your spine. He took the rope that was in his pockets and forced it between your lips, tying it around your head. “You’re prettier when you’re quiet.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>You weren’t sure how long it had been since Seokjin left. You eagerly tried to force the wrist rope to break, but for some reason, you weren’t getting it. You also tried to remove the rope in your mouth. You probably had made the world’s record for most double chins in the process, but you didn’t care. At this point, you thought about chewing your way through it.</p><p>Just as you were about to get started nibbling, a loud crash shook the building you were in. Your movements were more frantic this time–trying to break the rope around your wrists. You could slowly feel it break. </p><p>You weren’t sure what was going on, but nothing good ever came from sudden loud noises. You could hear the sounds of grunting, fists hitting skin, and gunshots near you. You heard someone skid across the floor before a thud sounded. It was closer, which had you go hyper-speed on trying to tear the rope. Your movement was stopped when red and blue flashed in front of your eyes. The masked man was roughly thrown against the shelf, knocking over the furniture along with the binders. Some of them fell to where they opened up to random pages, but you couldn’t make out the content. You didn’t have enough time to really try either because the masked fellow was quick on his feet and shooting webs toward his attacker. Seokjin emerged from around the corner, rifle in hand as he took calculated shots at Spider-Man. Spider-Man, however, was quick to doge them–twisting and jumping into the air.</p><p>“Now, now, is this any way to greet a guest?” The masked man asked, rather teasingly despite the drastic situation. His voice sounded much different this time. It wasn’t as deep as you remember it to be. Did you remember incorrectly or did he change it somehow?</p><p>“You’re such a fucking pest,” Seokjin growled as he switched weapons. It was similar to a boomerang, but its edges were sharp like knives. You watched as the two men continued to battle the other, not even acknowledging your existence. However, you took this opportunity to continue your work with the rope. <em>Almost there.</em></p><p>“Argh,” you hissed when something sharp cut across your shoulder then your opposing cheek. <em>That bastard and his knife-erang</em>. At the unexpected noise, Spider-Man whirled to look in your direction. His white-clad eyes grew when he realized you were here. You were alive.</p><p>“Love really does make you weak,” Seokjin chuckled as he took the opportunity to attack. Jungkook groaned and stumbled back when the knife-like object cut across his chest. It tore through the suit and left a line of red on his skin. A little cut? He’s had worse. Though, before he could fight back, he suddenly collapsed to his knees as a sharp pain shot through his body. His body twitched with the pain. He reached for the two fangs that were injected in him and sending electrifying shocks. He gasped for breath when he successfully removed them. He could feel his body already beginning to heal. He jumped to his feet, arm extended to fire a web but stopped when he saw where Seokjin was.</p><p>He pressed the edge of his rifle to the back of your head, a snarl on his lips. “See, gorgeous? I told you he’d come for you. You would guide him here,” Seokjin said behind you, giving your head a small nudge with his rifle.</p><p>Jungkook stood frozen at the scene. He was struck with disbelief, anger, and worry. You seemed to be okay, other than the more bruises and two cuts to your body. They didn’t seem deep, which was good.</p><p>“You got me,” Spider-Man announced cautiously. “Let her go.”</p><p>“Ahhh, there’s the line!” Seokjin said with mock excitement. “Don’t you just love it when they say that line? <em>Let her go</em>,” he mimicked dramatically. Jungkook moved to shoot a web, but Seokjin caught the small move and tsked, shoving your head rougher. While his focus was on Spider-Man, you continued your wrist movements.</p><p>“That’s not nice of you, Spider-Man,” Seokjin said before he ripped off the rope from your mouth. “Now, tell our guest to sit, gorgeous.” When you didn’t do as he said, he sliced your arm with his boomerang. He was growing impatient.</p><p>“Sit,” you hissed as soon as he cut you, feeling the blood slowly trickle from its wound. This one was deeper. The masked figure was quick to obey, which only made Seokjin chuckle.</p><p>“Now before things go any further, how about some counseling?” Jin asked and you rolled your eyes. Seokjin didn’t notice since he was only focused on the man on the couch.</p><p>“Really?” You scoffed. You weren’t expecting him to add another cut to your body at your reply. You realized he was being rougher on you now than before. Was it because Spider-Man was here? Was he trying to show his macho-man side? Or was he just showing his true self and the side you saw before was fake? It doesn’t matter. He was still an asshole.</p><p>“Do I need to shut you up again?” Seokjin questioned. He was pleased when you didn’t answer. “Good. Now, tell him to take off his mask.”</p><p>You hesitated. Sure, you were eager to find out who was under the mask, but this was definitely an invasion of privacy. If this so-called Spider-Man wanted his true identity to be revealed to the world, he would’ve done so already. You heard Seokjin shuffle and you spoke quickly before he could do any more harm to you.</p><p>“Take off your mask.”</p><p>Jungkook kept his composure better than if you were to ask him this in any other scenario. It was awfully ironic, he thought, that although he kept his identity a secret from you, someone still found a way to torture you to get him to show up. He didn’t want to see you hurt again so he steadily brought his hand up, gathering the bottom of the mask to pull it up. You watched silently as his skin was slowly revealed. The man’s skin seemed to be like honey. Just as the mask was about to reveal his lips, the rope around your wrists broke free.</p><p>Without hesitation, you quickly reached back and pushed the rifle upward and away from pointing at your head. However, as you did so, you caught the tiniest glimpse of what may have been a mole under the masked man’s bottom lip before he quickly shoved the mask down again. You didn’t know anyone with a mole in that location except for…</p><p>“You bitch,” Seokjin roared and fired a shot, sending a bullet to the ceiling above you. Spider-Man was quick to react, shooting a web at the rifle and yanking it out of both yours and Seokjin’s hands. Spider-Man quickly unloaded the gun and fired a web toward the boomerang that was nearing your neck. With a rough tug, the weapon was freed from Jin’s grip. You hurriedly untied your ankles from the wooden chair. As you were about to run, Seokjin gripped you by your hair and yanked you back against him. </p><p>His arm snaked around your neck in a choke-hold. Quickly, you lowered your chin to block him from crushing your windpipe. Seokjin was definitely bigger than you, but that didn’t mean you were defenseless. You lowered yourself in a squat-like position and with all your might, threw your body forward. Seokjin was unexpectedly pulled from his stance on the floor and heaved over you. However, he weighed more than you, and instead of going directly in front of you, he tipped over, causing you both to stumble to the floor. You landed with a thud and Seokjin groaning under you. You didn’t realize you nailed him in the balls on the way down, but hey, you’ll take the win. </p><p>You scrambled from his grasp quickly, kicking him in the groin again for good measures. Spider-Man gently moved you aside and shot down webs to trap him to the floor. While he was ensuring Seokjin was down, you moved to look at the opened binders. Although it could be nothing, something about them intrigued you.</p><p>“Is this the time you claim you would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for these meddling kids?” Spider-Man teased the webbed-up Jin. You weren’t paying attention to their interaction as you picked up one of the open binders slowly. You flipped it over so it was up-right and slowly flipped through its pages. There were pictures of your face from different moments of your life for the past few weeks. They were stalking you. You flipped more and nearly dropped the book. There, staring downward with his doe-like eyes in an alley was Jungkook. It was dark, but unmistakably Jungkook. His hair was wet against his head, lips pursed together to reveal the mole underneath his bottom lip. You peered closer and located the mole on his right cheek. Definitely Jungkook. Though it wasn’t just any Jungkook. No, this one had the famous red and blue suit on. You glanced up at Spider-Man, who was still teasing Seokjin. You finally took in the masked figure body portions. He was built similar to Jungkook’s and that voice… The mole… The honey skin…</p><p>You quickly slid the photo out of the binder, tucking it into your pocket, and closed the binder on the floor. The police suddenly swarmed the room, guns pointing around the room to which you put your hands up. They ignored you and automatically went to Seokjin. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here, shall we?” A sudden voice whispered in your ear, causing you to jump. Although you couldn’t see his smile, you bet there was a bunny-esque one hiding beneath the mask.</p><p>
  
</p><p>While swinging through the air looks cool, it was not.</p><p>You nearly threw up three times, making Spider-Man stop for rest each time so you didn’t hurl on innocent Seoul residents below. Heights didn’t terrify you, but they also weren’t your best friend, either. You guessed the height combined with everything that happened, made you sick. He had lowered himself so he wasn’t so high up, but it didn’t do much to ease your stomach.</p><p>He left you at the hospital at his demands. While you felt overall okay, he still insisted you get checked on. After arguing for a few minutes, you caved. You realized that Tae may be at this hospital, too, and you needed to check on him.</p><p>Luckily, your intuitions were right.</p><p>“You know how much I love you, right?” You spoke honestly as you stared down at your dark-haired friend. He smiled at you and held your hand tightly.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Taehyung replied. You smiled brightly at him, pecking his cheek affectionately. You learned the goons had left after they took you hostage. Yoongi had already called the police, but they took longer since they were at another crime scene at the time. This city truly needed more officers. Fortunately, the gunshot went through cleanly. He should return back to normal without any hiccups. That is, as long as he allows his wound to heal properly.</p><p>After hearing your rival, Jimin, Joon, and Yoongi came to stop by the hospital. It turns out Jimin was fine, besides his ego. You assured him that he could’ve taken all them out if they didn’t have guns. He didn’t completely agree, but it did ease him slightly. Although you were eager to get home, you were forced to stay in the hospital for at least a day in case you had any hidden injuries. Your parents came to visit you, terrified at the news, but forever grateful that you were still alive.</p><p>
  
</p><p>While swinging through the air looks cool, it was not.</p><p>You nearly threw up three times, making Spider-Man stop for rest each time so you didn’t hurl on innocent Seoul residents below. Heights didn’t terrify you, but they also weren’t your best friend, either. You guessed the height combined with everything that happened, made you sick. He had lowered himself so he wasn’t so high up, but it didn’t do much to ease your stomach.</p><p>He left you at the hospital at his demands. While you felt overall okay, he still insisted you get checked on. After arguing for a few minutes, you caved. You realized that Tae may be at this hospital, too, and you needed to check on him.</p><p>Luckily, your intuitions were right.</p><p>“You know how much I love you, right?” You spoke honestly as you stared down at your dark-haired friend. He smiled at you and held your hand tightly.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Taehyung replied. You smiled brightly at him, pecking his cheek affectionately. You learned the goons had left after they took you hostage. Yoongi had already called the police, but they took longer since they were at another crime scene at the time. This city truly needed more officers. Fortunately, the gunshot went through cleanly. He should return back to normal without any hiccups. That is, as long as he allows his wound to heal properly.</p><p>After hearing your rival, Jimin, Joon, and Yoongi came to stop by the hospital. It turns out Jimin was fine, besides his ego. You assured him that he could’ve taken all them out if they didn’t have guns. He didn’t completely agree, but it did ease him slightly. Although you were eager to get home, you were forced to stay in the hospital for at least a day in case you had any hidden injuries. Your parents came to visit you, terrified at the news, but forever grateful that you were still alive. </p><p>
  
</p><p>You stared down at the photo in your hands as you sat on your bed. Jungkook. Spider-Man. Jungkook. As Spider-Man. Spider-Kook? Kook-Spider? Kook-Man? Jung-Man? You rolled your eyes at your thoughts.</p><p>It all made sense, though– the excuses, abrupt absences, the lying. He would always leave to save someone. You laughed lamely and frowned. You never really thought how he might feel in all this. It couldn’t have been easy. At the thought, your heart tightened and you suddenly missed him more than usual. You didn’t want to reveal that you knew his hidden identity unless you felt like he wanted to; however, if you didn’t he would still lie to you. You wanted him to feel comfortable opening up to you. <em>He trusted me, didn’t he?</em></p><p>Although you would no longer be upset at his excuses or absences, you wondered how this affected Jungkook. He rarely ever lied prior to becoming Spider-Man, so you truly wondered how he was coping. Sighing, you cursed to yourself. You should’ve thought of his feelings more.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jungkook sat on the rooftop of his apartment building, feet dangling off the edge. The cool breeze seeped through the holes in his black, ripped jeans. It was a comfortable chill that he welcomed.</p><p>“Did you really have to tease the guy for five minutes straight, though?” Tony questioned as he stood next to the younger one.</p><p>“What else was I supposed to do for five minutes? He deserved it,” Kook mumbled. Tony laughed and gave the kid a pat on the head.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re safe–both of you,” he said, referring to you. Jungkook peered up at his mentor.</p><p>“Yeah?” He question. He was nervous he had disappointed Tony and wanted to hear some comforting words from his mentor. Tony's lips formed his signature smile.</p><p>“Yeah. You did good, kid,” he teased to which Jungkook rolled his eyes playfully. Silence loomed over them. Jungkook messed with the frayed fabric of his jeans as he thought of a question.</p><p>“What would you do if I told Yn the truth?” Jungkook asked quietly. He heard Tony let out a sigh. He didn’t reply for a minute, which made Jungkook turn in worry.</p><p>“You know I’m against you doing that,” he said and Jungkook opened his mouth to reply, but Tony held up a finger. “But, I understand why you feel like you need to.”</p><p>“Really? You wouldn’t like, kill me, right?” Kook questioned nervously. </p><p>“Why would I kill you?” Tony scoffed.</p><p>“No reason,” Jungkook replied.</p><p>“Just remember–the more people that know, the more danger you put on them and yourself,” Tony warned. Jungkook nodded, eager to visit you. He needed to get this off his chest. He needed you to know so you could trust him again. Although you may want him as your boyfriend, Jungkook needed you in his life in some way.</p><p>“Got it, boss,” Jungkook replied quickly. “I’ll talk to you later,” he said then quickly jumped off the side of the building. Tony couldn’t stop the playfully eye-roll when he heard a loud shout of excitement from the swinging man in the distance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You weren’t surprised to find Jungkook at your window rather than your door. </p><p>“How are you feeling? I- I heard you were in a pretty dangerous situation,” he said, trying to act nonchalant after sliding into your room. You hid your smile at his poor acting.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m doing fine. How are things with you?” You questioned, interested in his excuse this time. However, it was out of entertainment than spite.</p><p>“Just busy with school work, you know?” He said and slowly took a seat in your chair when you motioned him to sit. His face was slightly flushed and his hair tousled. It seemed like he had just come from running a mile, but you knew better. He probably swung here. You wanted to run your hands through his dark locks.</p><p>“I met that spedicey dude,” you changed subjects. You noticed the way he grimaced at the name. </p><p>“I think it’s Spider-Man, actually,” he corrected cautiously. You hummed in reply, trying to suppress your laugh. He was adorable with those big eyes of his. You really missed him. </p><p>“Well, he was alright,” you shrugged. He stared at you closely as you spoke. </p><p>“Just alright?” He questioned. You nodded. </p><p>“He helped a little, but in the end, it was me who caught the guy,” you said dramatically. You should feel bad for teasing him, but you couldn’t help it. His face was hands down one of the cutest on planet Earth. </p><p>“T-that’s good,” he stammered then quickly continued as if ripping off a band-aid. “I actually need to tell you something… About Spider-Man.” You perked up at his. You figured you would eventually call him out in the future when he never did it himself. You weren’t expecting him to reveal his second life so suddenly. Especially not willingly.</p><p>“I’m-“</p><p>“Spider-Man”</p><p>“Spider-Kook”</p><p>You both spoke in unison. </p><p>“Yes, wait no, wait what?” Jungkook stuttered, eyes growing wider and eyebrows raised to the sky. His lips were parted slightly as he stared at you, completely perplexed. </p><p>You giggled at his expression. “Did you not like the name?” Jungkook shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>“You knew?” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in your chair. You gave him a sheepish smile. </p><p>“Are you mad?” You questioned and fidgeted with the blanket under you. You didn’t know what to expect, but you didn’t expect him to be so… grumpy?</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned back. His gaze grew intense as he never left your face. </p><p>“I figured you would like to tell me yourself,” you answered with a small shrug. He stayed silent for a while before rising to his feet. You looked up when you heard him move in front of you. Two steps as usual. </p><p>“I’m not mad,” he assured and he slowly lowered himself so he wasn’t towering over you. “I’m just stunned. I- I didn’t think you knew. Are you mad that I didn’t tell you sooner?”</p><p>“A little,” you replied honestly. It would explain a lot of what went wrong in your relationship. “But I understand why you did it.”</p><p>“You do?” He asked skeptically. You nodded and gave him a smile to assure him.</p><p>“I found out from this,” you added and pulled out the photo from your nightstand. “It was in one of the binders.”</p><p>He took the picture from your hand and examined it quickly. You watched his face silently and quickly was flooded with guilt. </p><p>“Thank you, by the way, for saving me from that restaurant. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you enough,” you began and Jungkook snapped his eyes to yours, puzzled. “I’m sorry I never considered what you were going through.”</p><p>“Jagiya, baby,” he spoke softly and took your hands in his large ones. He understood what you were beginning to say. You stared down at his bruised knuckles. You missed when he called you those names. “I would’ve felt the same if the roles were reversed. I should’ve been honest sooner, but I was trying to protect you. I was told that knowing my identity is dangerous, but it turns out not knowing is dangerous, too.”</p><p>You watched as the dark-haired man gave you a small, sad smile. Your eyes fell on the exposed mole and you reached out to touch it. He chuckled softly at your action but didn’t stop you. “You could be in even more danger now,” he added. You nodded in understanding. </p><p>“I know,” you acknowledged. “But I can’t lose you again. It’s worth it to be with you.” It was his turn to nod at your words. Your hand brushed some of his hair from his eyes so you could see them properly. After a few silent moments, Jungkook slowly leaned over you, trapping your body between his strong arms. </p><p>“So,” he started. His voice was low, eyes darkening with lust as he continued to ascend your bed. You followed his movements and moved so you both were in the middle rather than the edge. Your body was heating at the sudden change in atmosphere. You gently placed your hands against his taut chest as he lowered his body more until you were fully laid down, one of his knees wedged between your legs. A corner of his lips quirked led up in a teasing smirk. </p><p> “You kept a picture of me inside your bedside table?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ta-da! I just want to say one thing… KIM SEOKJIN I LOVE YOU MY BBY I’M SORRY IT WAS JUST FOR THE PLOT YOU’RE A BEAUTIFUL, PURE, INNOCENT MAN WHO I LOVE AND I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER BE THIS CRUEL. YOU ARE NOT EVIL &lt;3333 I LOVE YOU JINNIE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>